


"If I send a mass text to all the people I like, I don’t need to get all of them gifts... do I?" (SKOT8)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [2]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If I send a mass text to all the people I like, I don’t need to get all of them gifts... do I?" (SKOT8)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Tom and Barclay are coming up with puns when Casey’s text pings. _What u want for vday?_

 _A jokebook_.

Jake looks up; he’s filling James’ shoes with pudding. _What u want for vday?_

_NERF gun?_

James pokes his head out of the shower. _What u want for vday?_

_Replacement helicopter!_

Chris peeks, afraid that the buzzing spells “Jake prank.” _What u want for vday?_

_Tattoo money?_

Reece and Charlie untangle their legs to they grab their phones. _What u want for vday?_

_Booze, please!_

In the end, Casey gives them all the same thing:

_Click here for CASEY LOVE COUPON._


End file.
